So Far From Home
by animallover0109
Summary: Sam is hurt again, and her father wants to send her back to San Francisco. Sam won't go, and her stubbornness leads her far away from everybody that she's ever known....... except Tempest Final Chapter up!
1. AN Please Read!

So Far From Home (AN)

PLEASE READ!!!!

I need some help! And im putting the summary and disclaimer stuff in here.

Title: This is completely random!!

Characters: The only character that I own is Midnight Moonlight (later in the story). Sorry if somebody has already used this name, but I came up with this whole story while I was trying to fall asleep.

Normal stuff: I DON'T own; Sam, Gram, Jake, any of the Ely's, Wyatt (Sam's dad for those of you who don't pay attention to what his name is), Nicholas, the Phantom, Tempest, Ace, Witch, Sheriff Ballard, and anybody else that I may have forgotten.

Summary: (first of all, I want to tell you that I suck at summaries, and don't not read this just because I have a stupid summary)

Sam is hurt, again, and her father wants to send her back to San Francisco. But Sam will do anything not to go. Her stubbornness leads her to a lot of problems, and away from everybody she has ever known….. Except Tempest.

HELP!!!!!!!!!!! Later in the story, a black (eventually white) foal is gonna be born, Yeah! The thing is I can't decide whether it should be a colt or filly, and I can't think of names, so decide on colt or filly then think of a name PLEASE!!!!!!

I'll update ASAP, probably tommorrow


	2. Zanzibar

AN: This is the last day of school and Sam says see you Monday cause they're planning on going for a ride

Chapter 1: Zanzibar

"Bye Jen, see you Monday."

Sam climbed off of the bus and started to head home. Halfway there, she heard rapid hoofbeats behind her. She looked and saw the Phantom galloping towards her, blood dripping from a long cut across his chest. He stopped next to Sam, and put his head down.

"Zanzibar, what happened to you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, Sam made it home with the Phantom following. Jake and Sam's father were standing in the yard, probably looking for her since it took her so long to get home. When she got closer, they spotted her, and for an instant, worry flashed across Jake's face (because a wild stallion was following her), but he quickly masked it. He ran to the six foot corral, and opened it as Sam walked up. She led the Phantom into the corral. Jake looked at her, his face asking a million questions, but Sam only gave him a not now look.

Sam stayed in the corral with the Phantom, waiting for Brynna to come home. She talked quietly to him, then started to look him over. He couldn't have been fighting with another animal because there were no other marks on him, and it couldn't be from any kind of brush because it was too clean cut, and it wasn't Slocum because he was in jail (again), so Sam had no idea what, or who, had hurt her stallion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Brynna got home, the Phantom had pretty much calmed down. When Brynna saw Sam coming out of the corral with a worried look on her face, Brynna walked over to her.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"It's, it's…….", Sam paused for a minute, "It's the Phantom. He's hurt and I don't know why."

"Is he in the corral?"

"Yes, he followed me home, but I didn't know what to do."

"I'll look at him." As Brynna and Sam walked towards the corral, they heard the Phantom start to scream (horses can scream, sorta). When Brynna looked in, she saw a masked person walking towards the Phantom. Sam then jumped into the corral and pinned him down.

"Who are you and what are you doing to my horse?"

Sam pulled off the mask, it was………..

AN: Cliffy!!! Haha! Sorry I just ate breakfast cause I promised id have this up by today. PLEASE R&R!!!! Tell me what you think, but don't be too mean.

And PLEASE help me with my dilemma! (If you don't remember, look in the first chapter!) & sorry it's short


	3. Love Hurts

AN: I have most of the story written in my notebook, so now I only have to find some time to type it all. A chapter later on will be written by my sister, iluvcarby101. Thanx for reviewing, and please help with the foal thing. Thanx! By the way... here's the next chpt. chocolate kitty! Also, thanks to phantoms lover for the help.

Chapter 2: Love Hurts

Sam and Brynna gasped, it was Quinn, one of Jake's older brothers.

"Quinn?!?!?!?"

"Yeah, so? Get off of me!"

"No, what do you want with my horse?"

"It doesn't matter Sam! Get off of me now!!!!" Quinn pushed himself up, tossing Sam aside.

By now, Jake and Sam's father had come running out, and the Phantom was going crazy. The Phantom was galloping around and around the corral. Just as Jake got there, he saw one of his brothers, Quinn, throw Sam right into the Phantom's path. As the Phantom reared, Jake jumped into the corral, that was a mistake. The Phantom came back down, and as he started to gallop again, his hind hoof hit Sam's head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake stood in a daze, staring at what was going on in front of him. Wyatt was crouched by Sam, who was trying to tell him that she was fine. Quinn got up to run, but suddenly Jake unfroze and punched him in the face. Quinn stumbled backwards.

(For the conversation _Quinn is italics_ and **Jake is bold.)**

"_Hey!"_

"**Why'd you do it Quinn?"**

"_Because,"_ Quinn lowered his voice so that only Jake could hear, _"Because I love her."_

Jake was furious and he punched Quinn in the face again, harder this time, and Quinn fell backwards. He was up again instantly, punching at Jake. (fist fight!! Sorry I'll stop now)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheriff Ballard's POV

Brynna had called sounding frantic, so he tried to get to River Bend as fast as he could. He jumped out of the car, and heard yelling coming from the corral. When he looked in, he was surprised at what he saw.

Quinn and Jake were fighting, while Wyatt was kneeling next to Sam, who lay on her back. And, of al other things, the Phantom stood in the corner.

He jumped into the corral. Immediately, Quinn tried to run, but Jake hit him again. Sheriff grabbed them both. "What's going on here?"

"Quinn was trying to hurt the Phantom, and when Sam tried to stop him, he threw her in front of the Phantom, and he started to gallop. His hoof hit her head and when Quinn got up to run I punched him," Jake said, completely out of breath.

Sheriff Ballard looked at Wyatt. "Is this true?"

"Yes, every last word." Wyatt picked Sam up despite her protests the she was fine. "I want Quinn arrested, now."

"I agree." Sheriff Ballard turned to Quinn, and released Jake. "Quinn, you're under arrest………." Then, the two of them left in the Sheriffs police car.

"Jake, go get the keys for the pick-up. If you want to you can come with, I'm taking Sam to the hospital."

"Dad! I'm fine! I told you that. I'm not…"

"Sam, I'm taking you and that's final."

Jake came out with the keys.

"Jake, you coming?"

"No, I've got to go tell my mom, and then I'll drive myself there."

"Suit yourself. See you later." Wyatt took the keys and put Sam into the truck. He then got in and drove off. Jake heard the Phantom going crazy, so he put Sam's little gelding, Ace, into the corral with him. Then he got into his car and drove home.

Please R&R, and I'll ask you again, PLEASE HELP ME!!! (if you have no idea what I'm talking about, read chapter 1!


	4. San Francisco Again?

AN: I don't own the characters!

HELP!!! Colt or filly, and a name please!!!!!!! Foal will be black(eventually white)

Chapter Three: San Francisco again?

Sam's dad and the nurses both agreed that Sam should stay overnight for observation. While Sam pretended to sleep, she heard her dad, Byrnna and Gram talking

(_Jake is italics, _**Gram is bold, _Sam's dad is bold italic, _**_Brynna is underlined italic)_

_What are we going to do? It obviously isn't safe here._

_**Yes B., I know, and I can only think of one thing to do.**_

Sam heard a door creak….

_**Hey Jake.**_

_Hey Wyatt. How's Sam?_

_**Fine, I think. They want to keep her overnight for observation, just in case.**_

_Oh._

**Wyatt, what was your suggestion?**

Gram, Sam thought, always right to the point.

**_My only idea is that we send her back to San Francisco. As much as I hate to do it, it's the best thing for Sam, even if she doesn't think so._**

(End Conversation)

Sam couldn't believe it. She sat upright so fast, everybody jumped.

"No Dad!. I can't go back to San Francisco. You can't make me!"

Jake ran into the hallway and came back with a nurse.

"Calm down Sam!"

"Don't tell me to calm down Jake! You have no idea what I've been through, and it's none of your business!"

The nurse ran forward and gave Sam a shot.

"NO!!!!! Jake I HATE you! I never want to see you again!" Sam's words slowed, then she laied back down, mumbling, then fell asleep altogether.

Jake sat by Sam, wondering what he had done that was so wrong.


	5. The decision

AN: I of course own none of the characters, unless you don't recognize them!

Chapter 4: The decision

Sam was released from the hospital the next morning, after the doctors were sure that she was fine. Jake drove her home slowly, because he could tell that her head hurt, even though she wouldn't admit it.

Sam leaned as far away from Jake as she could.

Jake didn't know how to make things better between them. Jake pulled the truck over to the side of the road and looked at Sam. "What did I do wrong Sam?"

"A lot."

"Like what?"

"Well, when they suggested sending me back to San Francisco, you didn't disagree."

"That's because I didn't get the chance, you sat up before I could talk."

"Oh."

Jake then pulled back onto the road, satisfied that he had made things better between them so that he wouldn't loose on of his best friends for no reason.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Are they really going to send me back to San Francisco?"

"I don't know. After you fell asleep I volunteered to stay with you while they went somewhere to talk."

"Oh, okay." Sam went back to staring out the window. "Well, do you want me to stay?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because….. Because I love you."

Sam was shocked. Just then, they pulled up to the house and Sam immediately jumped out. She heard 4-year old Tempest and Her other horse, Ace, start to neigh as soon as they saw her, so she left Jake to see her horses.

After a quick ride on Tempest, Sam had to eat lunch. Gram was visiting Mrs. Allen, and everybody else was working. Sam quickly made herself a sandwich, and started to eat it slowly, thinking of what to do. Since her head still hurt a little, she decided that instead of riding Ace she would spend some time with the Phantom.

When Sam got into the pen, she saw that the gash was starting to heal, but she wasn't so sure about his spirit. His head was low, almost touching the ground, and the only sign that showed that he recognized her was a small flick of his ear. Sam vowed that she would do whatever she could to make sure he was safe, and free again soon…

Sam sat down to a dinner of chicken and dumplings. She ate at least three servings. Just as Gram passed out slices of pie, her father brought up the conversation Sam had been dreading.

"Sam, I've made my mind up about San Francisco."

"And?" Sam bit her lip.

"Sam as much as it hurts me to say this, you have to go. It's just not safe hear at the moment."

"Dad, NO! I won't go, I can't go!"

"Sam, enough of this!" Gram's voice softened. "We don't want to send you away again, but it's for your own good."

"Brynna?" Sam looked to her, asking her to object, but Brynna looked down, avoiding Sam's gaze.

"I'm not going! You can't make me!" Sam stormed out of the house and went into the corral with the Phantom.

"Zanzibar, what am I going to do?"

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears _

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but my birthday was last week, and I was getting a ton of homework in my classes, but I'll try to update more often! Plez R&R! Lyrics are Over My Head!


	6. Gone

AN: Thank you to those who reviewed, and PLEASE, whoever is reading this, review at the end. Now, on with the story!!!

Chapter 5: Gone

Sam looked at her clock. 2:30, now it was time. Sam gathered the few things she wanted to take, and carried it downstairs to the kitchen, and grabbed some food, which she stuffed into a backpack. She then walked outside, and slipped on her gym shoes, then went ti the tack room. She got Ace and Tempest's bridles, a halter, lead rope, and a saddle that would fit both horses. After a quick glance around the tack room, she grabbed a couple of saddle bags. She quickly tacked Ace up, and slipped the halter on Tempest, clipping on the led rope once it was on. She then got on Ace, and grabbed the lead rope attached to Tempest's halter, and rode them towards the corral where the Phantom was. She then opened the gate, and hoped that the Phantom would follow her. With the Phantom following her, they walked in the La Clara river, trusting it to hide their tracks...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake woke up and heard the phone ringing, and his mother answered on the second ring. Jake got up, got dressed, then went to the kitchen to find something to eat. His mother came up to him, looking worried.

"Hi mom."

"Good morning Jake, you have to go to River Bend now."

"But I didn't even eat yet!"

"Grab a granola bar and go now!"

"Fine, bye." Jake grabbed a couple of granola bars, and went to get Witch. He was completely confused about the whole thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake rode into River Bend Ranch, and was surprised to see everyone standing outside looking along the La Clara. Wyatt came up to him, a shocked and worried look on his face.

"Jake, Sam's gone."

"What did she take with her?"

"The Phantom, Ace, Tempest, and some other things."

"Then she shouldn't be that hard to find if she took three horses with her."

Wyatt's face changed completely to worry. "But Jake, the tracks lead into the river and don't come out on the other side."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have to work on a project, and I'm writing a oneshot. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Oh, and don't forget to review, cause my story has way more than 600 viewings and I only have like 15 reviews!!!


	7. Take and Worry

AN: sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been working on a few projects and starting a few new stories, and a oneshot (don't ask when I'll get around to typing and posting them) so plez forgive me! Anyways, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 6: Take and Worry

Sam looked up at the sky, and saw storm clouds gathering. "Good," she said out loud, talking to herself, "They won't be able to find my tracks if it rains." She looked back the way she had come from, and saw nobody. They were now near the Phantom's territory, so Sam halted Ace and led the horses out of the river.

The Phantom was starting to fidget. Sam quickly changed the saddle to Tempest's back (AN: for those of you who don't remember, Tempest is 4 yrs old). She then took off Ace's bridle and put on his halter on instead, clipping on a lead rope as soon as it was on him. Then, she hopped into the saddle, and waited for the Phantom to lead her to his secret valley.

Jake was starting to worry now. He had ridden 5 miles downstream, and Wyatt had ridden 5 miles upstream. There was no sign of Sam, or the horses. He glanced up at the sky for the fourth time in 10 minutes. A major storm was getting closer and closer to River Bend by the minute. Would he be able to find Sam, before it was too late?

Sam was soaked; it had started to pour about a mile from the entrance to the secret valley. _Dang, I should have brought some blankets with. Oh well, _she thought_, too late now._

As Sam entered the tunnel, she worried about the herd, and whether a new stallion had taken over. When Sam, the Phantom, Ace, and Tempest entered the valley, Sam was relieved to see Sundance, the Phantom's lead mare. When no stallion came forward, Sam was certain that they herd had stayed in the valley the whole time the Phantom had been with Sam.

Sam looked at Sundance. She was a light gold-brown color. She had taken up being the lead mare after Honey had been taken and returned to her owner. The two looked almost alike, except Sundance wasn't nearly as tall as Honey. Sundance was only about 14.5 hh. Honey had been more than 15 hh. Sam let Tempest and Ace loose, making sure that the entrance was blocked, so that the two horses couldn't wander back home.

_Hopefully,_ she thought, _I won't ever have to go back………_

Jake was miserable. He hadn't been able to find Sam, Ace, Tempest, or even the Phantom. He hadn't even caught a glimpse of any of the mares that belonged to his herd. He went back to trying to listen to the science teacher talk about nothing.

_One week later……………………_

_How long can I last, _Sam thought, _I only have enough food to last a few more days. _Sam sat down next to the herd and tried to think of a plan………

Sam wrapped cloths around Tempest's hooves and made a makeshift "muzzle" to put over Tempest's nose when they were near the other horses so that Tempest wouldn't wake the other horses at River Bend. Sam emptied the saddle bags few remaining contents onto a high ledge so that the horses couldn't get it. Dusk was falling, she had to leave soon…….

Sam halted Tempest at the end of River Bend's bridge. Sam quickly hopped off and tied the reins to the rail. Then, she crossed the bridge, hoping Blaze was asleep, and thankfully, he was.

Sam walked up to the house and slid through the front door. She stood there for a while, making sure that nobody was awake. When she was sure that everybody was asleep, she walked over to the cupboard and filled one of the saddlebags that she had brought with her. Then she carefully set it down and filled the other saddlebag. She set that one down with the first saddlebag and went to the living room. She quickly found what she was looking for. The old quilt was still there. She grabbed it and the two saddlebags, and then slipped, unnoticed, into the night……………

Well, that's chapter 6!! Anyways, uh…. Plez R&R! And thanks to all that have reviewed!!


	8. Not so happy reunion

AN: I have a four day weekend right now, so I figured I should probably type this and make some of you people happy, right? Anyways, I don't own any characters that you recognize, though I wish I did. Oh well, here's the next chapter

Chapter 7: Not So Happy Reunion

Jake woke up on Wednesday morning, and he heard the phone ringing. _Here we go again,_ he thought. Sure enough, it was Wyatt. Jake finished getting dressed, and then grabbed a few granola bars, saddled Witch, and then left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_30 minutes later………_

Jake rode up to Wyatt. "What happened? Did Sam come back?"

"Yes and no. Sam came back in the middle of the night when we were all asleep, took some things, and then left again."

"Did she leave any tracks?"

"I haven't looked yet. I was waiting for you to get here first."

"Okay, I'll go look." Jake rode Witch along both sides of the river, but he found nothing. Again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam rode Tempest along a deer path, unaware that she was being watched. She was tired of hiding and sneaking around. As she turned a corner in the path, Tempest shied. Sam looked up and saw Nicholas and his Gypsy Vanner mare, Lace.

"It's okay Tempest, it's just Nicholas." Tempest decided to trust Sam, even though she knew something wasn't quite right. Sam walked Tempest up to Nicholas. "Hi Nicholas, I didn't think you'd be here, weren't you going home?"

"No, I decided to stay for a while longer. The two filled each other in on what had happened as they drank some coffee that Nicholas had made. Sam was starting to feel tired. She looked up at Nicholas and saw that he had an evil look on his face. He opened his mouth and said, "I told you that you were too trusting."

Sam tried to get up, but she was too tired from whatever Nicholas had put in the coffee, and she fell asleep……….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tempest was afraid. After Sam had fallen asleep, Nicholas had thrown her into his cart. He had then hooked Tempest to the back, and then they drove away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ace wasn't worried at all when Sam and Tempest didn't return. Instead, he started to wander home because he wanted GOOD food for once, like oats. When he was about halfway home, he saw Jake and his crabby mare, Witch. _Oh well, _Ace thought, _maybe he has food!!!_

Ace trotted up to Jake. "Dang Ace! Why couldn't you have stayed with Sam? It would have been a lot easier to find her then. Wait, why the heck am I talking to a horse?" Jake stopped talking and pulled a carrot out of his saddlebag. He gave it to Ace, and then quickly scribbled a note as Ace crunched on the carrot. He stuck the note in Ace's halter, the slapped Ace's rump, "Go home Ace." Ace didn't have to be told twice; he galloped towards home, and the food that he knew he was going to get.

Jake then traced Ace's hoof prints back to where he had come from. They led to the Phantom's valley. _Dang,_ Jake thought, _I should have guessed! _He saw smaller hoof prints than those Ace had made. He got off of Witch to get a closer look. They were probably made by a 4 or 5 year old mare since they weren't very big. He guessed that they were Tempest's hoof prints, so he followed them. They led him along a deer path. As he turned a corner, he saw what had been a camp site. By the looks of it, it had been left quickly.

He followed the hoof prints, but they stopped at a tree. Boot prints (Sam??) led towards a log. From there, other prints led to the log, then led away from the log with more weight, and then led to some wagon tracks. Then Tempest's hoof prints followed between the tracks. Slowly he began to piece it together. Then, it hit him. Sam had been kidnapped!!

So, there's chapter 7!! Yay! Um, plez click that little button in the bottom left corner. Yes, that one that says **go** next to **Submit review**. Plez!!! Thanks to those who review, and for those who don't, you are EVIL!!!!


	9. Vanished Without a Trace

AN: OMG!! My stupid computer wouldn't work all this week, and it just started to work again, and so I have to type this really quickly so that I can get it posted on time (I update every weekend). Next week I'll either update before the weekend, or after, depending on how many reviews I get for this chapter (hint hint!!!!). Anyways, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 8: Vanished Without a Trace

Jake was miserable, he had followed the tracks for an hour until they had stopped at a paved road. On the road, the marks couldn't be seen anymore (obviously!). He had then returned home, then called the sheriff, then showed him the tracks, etc.. Then came the hard part, telling Wyatt, Grace, and Brynna. _Man, _Jake thought,_ why Sam? Why not somebody else, like me? I could get away one way or another, right?_

Jake went to River Bend and told first Wyatt (who looked calm but was actually ready to scream). Then they went outside and told Grace and Brynna. Grace quickly called everybody she knew, and Brynna was speechless and looked about ready to cry. Jake had had enough sadness for one day, so he went home, hoping that the sheriff would find something….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile……_

Tempest was tired of fighting. Every time she tried to pull away and go back, Lace would be too strong and pull her forward. They finally stopped when they got to a faded blue pick-up truck with a beat-up looking trailer attached to it. Tempest was led into the trailer, then tied so that she couldn't move. Sam was then thrown in as well, so Tempest settled down, thinking everything would be alright.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam woke up and looked around. She discovered that she was in a horse trailer with Tempest. When she looked through the front window, into the pick-up that was pulling them, she saw a strange man, not Nicholas. Sam walked back to Tempest and loosened the rope so that Tempest could at least move her head. She then slid down the wall and sat in the corner, putting her head into her hands.

"What am I going to do Tempest?" Gradually Sam cried herself to sleep……

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days passed in a blur. Sam ate whatever food was thrown into the trailer when he fed both her and Tempest. Then she would take care of Tempest, then eventually, a few hours later, Sam would fall asleep.

One week later, they were in Florida…….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake was really upset. _How could this happen, _he thought. He had never gotten to talk to Sam after he had said those three words. Now, almost a month had passed, and Sam still hadn't been found. Now he would never know if Sam really did love him. Everybody was ready to give up on searching for Sam. Everybody figured that she, and Tempest, were dead.

Life wouldn't be the same without Sam, and there was no other girl that could ever replace Sam in Jake's heart……

Well, so there is chapter 8!! Um, is anybody going to write a story for my challenge? And has anybody read my oneshot?? WARNING: if you haven't already read it, it is very sad. Also, is anybody writing a story for my OOC challenge????? Anyways…. PLEZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	10. Stories and Jumps

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you recognize, but I do own characters that you don't recognize. Lucky Star Stables is a stable near me that was shut down a few years ago, and I couldn't think of a name for the stable when I wrote this, so I just used that stables name.

AN: It's been a while since I updated, so I made my self type this right now, at the end of spring break. Anyways….. Here's the next chapter!!

Chapter 9: Stories and Jumps

Sam and Tempest had now been at Lucky Star Stables for about a week, and Sam was to stay with Tempest. If she ever tried to run away, the guy that had brought her their said that he would kill her, her family and her horses. Even if she somehow got away, she would have nowhere to go, so she stayed.

Tempest was slowly trained to be a show jumper, and Sam was to be her rifer. Tempest's new name was Shooting Star, and Sam's name was now Samantha McLean (name from the thoroughbred series). So, Tempest was registered as an Arabian, Thoroughbred cross, and her first show was only a few weeks away…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tempest's POV_

Everything is so different here than it is at River Bend. I am constantly expected to jump, I have a new 'home', and new stable mates. When I first came here, I was isolated from all of the other horses, but I was just moved to the main stable block. I am now stabled next to a 6 year stallion named Midnight. He is pure black with a white sock on his right front leg. We often talk at night after all of the humans leave. In one conversation, he told me that he had been here for only a year, and he is also a jumper.

_Tempest was soon taken out of her stall and was jumped over an 8 fence course with sharp turns. As soon as she was put back into her stall, she fell asleep…………_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tempest? Are you awake?"

I jumped up, startled, "Um, I am now."

"Opps, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but that's okay Midnight. So, back to last night's conversation, how did you end up here?"

"Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning. I grew up at a thoroughbred farm where they trained and bred race horses. I was fast, but I just slacked off every time I had the chance, or I would just act up. My owners didn't want to geld me, but they also couldn't train me, so they sold me.

"After that, I was bought by a mean man who also tried to get me to race, but he had the same problems. He whipped me relentlessly until I would cower in a corner ever time he walked past me. One day, I couldn't take it anymore, so I jumped out of the 4 foot pasture. He eventually caught me, and whipped me relentlessly, and after that I refused to even leave my stall. He gave up and sent me to an auction with the description 'has an attitude but can jump 4 feet', but nobody wanted to take a chance, so I was sold to a slaughter house."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"

"Yes, I know. Just let me finish Tempest."

"Opps, sorry!"

"Anyways, the slaughter house was unloading me and the other 50 horses into a small, 3 foot corral surrounded with barbed wire. They decided that I was to be their first victim. When they went to get their equipment ready, I jumped at the fence. I wound up bringing it down with my back legs and got plenty of scratches for my efforts. I and the other horses then ran out to the plains nearby, and all of the mares were soon taken up by wild herds of mustangs.

"All of us geldings and stallions formed a bachelor herd, and we were quite happy until the day when humans came. I and a few other horses here were caught and brought here. So, here I am now."

"Wow, that's crazy! How can anybody slaughter horses?"

"I have no idea, but at least we're safe now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Okay Tempest, my turn to ask you a question. How did you end up here?"

Tempest spent the rest of the night telling him the story from Dark Sunshine being rescued by Sam to that moment, not leaving out any details. The people then soon came, and both were worked then turned out in separate paddocks.

"Hi again Midnight."

"Hi Tempest."

"Midnight, have you ever considered running away from here?"

"Yeah I have, and I've tried but haven't been able to get very far."

"Oh, well if there is ever a chance that I'll get out, I'll take you with me."

"Um, ok, but I doubt we'll ever get out of here."

"Midnight, if there is one major lesson that I have learned in my life, it is to never give up hope."

So, that's Chapter 9!! YAY!!! Anyways, plez review because otherwise I probably won't update for a very long time. I want to have this story finished by the time I go to Florida in 2 months, but that won't happen if you people don't review. And I will leave you on a cliffy if it's not finished by then, and then you will have to wait 2 months for an update, so REVIEW!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Same as always; I don't own characters you recognize but I do own characters you don't recognize.

AN: I had this whole story already written out, but I have decided to change it a little, so the updates may be a little slower now. And I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to update, but I've been a little busy with school and I was writing another story for a book called Twilight, so I sort of forgot about this story for a while. Please forgive me???? Um, yeah so here's the 10th Chapter!!!

Chapter 10: Sam's New Life

**Sam's POV**

I looked around my room again. It wasn't anything special, just an old tack room in the stable where Tempest was being kept. It had a bed, desk, a few chairs, a table, and a laptop. Every day was always the same; get up at 5 to groom the horses, work Tempest and Midnight at 7, turn them out or bring them in after working them, feed them if they were brought in, and then do other chores around the barn.

Whenever I have time to myself, I go on the computer and try to find a way to get home, but it was impossible. There was no AIM or e-mails, so I couldn't tell anybody where I am. I would often go on the BLM website and try to find a way to message Brynna, but there was no way. Instead, I usually wound up checking to see if the Phantom had been brought in, but thankfully he never was. I also tried many other websites including food websites to find Clara's, a random website that Linc had set up, and I was so desperate that I actually tried the school website. They were all the same, asking you to call them or e-mail them, neither of which I could do.

I looked out of the window that was in one corner of the room and saw that it was raining. I quickly ran outside to bring in the horses that were outside, and the first two that I brought in were of course Tempest and Midnight. The last one out was another pure black horse named Blackjack. He fought me for a while, and it took about 5 minutes just to get him into the barn. It then took me another 10 minutes just to get him dried off and in his stall. I then went to Tempest's stall and debated what to do. It seemed that there was never enough to do. I tried avoiding free time at all costs because I would usually end up thinking about Nevada and everything that I had been forced to leave. My dad, Brynna, the Phantom, Sunny, and even Jake. I missed every last one of them.

I finally stood up after about 25 minutes and went back to my room. I went back on the computer and looked at the schedule that had been set up for Tempest. I could now see when each of her shows would be. When I looked, I was shocked. Her first show was only a week from now, and Tempest has only been in training for 2 weeks!! Man, they sure know how to push a horse. I went back out to the stable and started pouring their evening feeds, and I knew that I would have to do something. If we were here for too long Tempest was sure to break down before she was 7. Then who knows what they would do to me. They'd no longer have any use to me since I wouldn't have a horse anymore. I sighed and carried the buckets back down the aisle, setting one in each stall as I went past.

I'm sorry that I made this one so short, but I'm having a writer's block so I'll probably have to go back to what I already wrote. Oh well! PLEZ REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: OMG! I am so sorry it took so long to update but not many people r reviewing and I'm working on a few other stories right now. The lack of reviews doesn't help either cause I tend to forget about this story without the reviews. The more reviews the faster I update. Oh yeah, I leave for Florida in…. a little over a week so I won't be on the computer for over a month after I leave. So if u want this story finished before then, I suggest u review. O yeah, just so ur warned this story is going to start moving very fast now.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING U RECOGNIZE!!! How many times do I have to say this?

Chapter 11: Going Home

Sam's POV

_Wow, _I thought, _it's already been a year. They probably think I'm dead, but I'm far from it. _

I went to the office to ask Frank when Tempest's next show was. Wow was I surprised. Tempest was only to go to 2 more competitions. The first was in Nevada and the second was in New York. I looked the Nevada place up on my laptop and was shocked at how stupid these people were. The competition was only about an hour by horseback from Darton and then only another hour or so home. I quickly shut my laptop down and went to my room in the stable to think of a plan of how to get home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Tempest was bred then flown to Nevada with Sam. After Tempest was settled in her stall, Sam went to her hotel room to go through everything she had brought with her. She made two piles, one of stuff to bring and a pile of stuff to leave. Most of the stuff she wanted so she started to put it in bags so that she could leave soon after the competition.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's POV

I turned Tempest towards the last fence, a 5 foot 'brick' wall. I felt Tempest hesitate, but I managed to keep her going and get her over the jump. We had no faults, and the other competitors either had a slower time or had knocked down a pole. That meant that we had won, again.

Frank and the owner of Lucky Star Stables came to congratulate Tempest and I, then went to the bar to 'celebrate'. I went back to the stables with Tempest. I quickly pulled out my backpack and the saddlebags I had put my stuff in. I had hidden it in a corner of the stall so nobody would find it. When I turned to lead Tempest out of the stable, she refused to move. "Come on Tempest, we have to go. Now." I pulled on the lead rope but she just pulled me back to the other end of the stable and stopped in front of a stall door. I immediately noticed it was the stall Midnight was staying in.

I sighed, "Tempest, he doesn't belong to me. He has to stay here." I tugged on the lead rope but she refused to budge. I sat there, thinking of what to do. Then I remembered what Frank had told me about Midnight. They had found him on the range and taken him in. That meant that they had taken him illegally and they had no papers. If I took him with, they couldn't do anything about it. I grabbed the led rope from outside his stall and clipped it to his halter. I led him and Tempest out of the barn and walked them around the edge of the grounds so it looked like I was cooling them off. I just had to wait for the right time to leave….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The grounds were nearly empty and hour later, and I figured that Frank and the owner were passed out, drunk, at the hotel. I walked Tempest and Midnight away from the grounds and pulled the stirrups down from Tempests saddle. I mounted her and set her off in the direction of Darton and hoped that I wouldn't have to pull on Midnights lead rope too much. Luckily he stayed right next to Tempest, so I was able to push Tempest into a canter. I let her choose her own pace after we were a good distance away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later I was at Lost Canyon, but it was still really dark and I didn't know that was where we were. I just kept Tempest pointed in the right direction and hoped she would lead us home.

By the time we reached the edge of War Drum Flats it was slightly lighter, probably it was about 3 am. We reached the water hole soon after that. All three of us were tired, but we kept going. I kept Tempest going, and she soon realized where we were so she picked up her pace. Midnight picked up her anxiousness and picked up his pace also. We were soon galloping towards home for the first time in over a year…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regular POV

Jake was already awake. Ever since Sam had disappeared he hadn't been able to sleep very well at all. _Wow, _Jake thought, _she'd probably be 18. _Jake had dated on and off for the past year, but each girlfriend would only last a week. Sam was the only girl Jake would ever like, even if she was dead…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was nearly home, just five more minutes then she'd see Gram, Brynna, Dad, and everybody else that she knew, including Ace. Suddenly Tempest slowed then stopped, and Midnight copied her. When Sam looked to her right she saw why, the Phantom was coming towards her. Sam waited for him, seeing if he would even notice the 7 year old stallion that stood next to her. He continued to come closer and was soon right in front of her. He rubbed his muzzle against her leg, and Sam could only smile.

"Nice to see you again too Zanzibar." She gave him a pat and watched as he turned and went back the way he had come. When he was out of sight, Sam turned towards home again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt was getting up to go out and check on the fences. He had just finished eating when he heard two sets of hoof beats outside on the bridge. When he looked outside, he yelled and pretty soon Brynna, Grace, and even 1 year old Cody were downstairs. Everybody was dumbfounded. After one incredibly long year, Sam was home. They all ran outside to greet her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam rode up to the house, finally home. It was great to see everybody again. Sam was so happy in fact, that she fainted into her fathers arms…..

…

…..

…….

…..

…

So there's Chapter 11!!! YAY!! Now u have a choice to make... 1 or 2 more chapters? Yes I know!! It's almost over:( Oh well. So tell me how many through a REVIEW!!! Plez?!?! REVIEW!! There's a cute little purple/blue button in the bottom corner… just click it!!! It only takes like… 30 seconds.


	13. Jake and Jen

AN: I'm Back!!! YAY!! Sorry for taking so long, but I told u that I was going to be in florida for a while. 5 weeks actually… I got back on Sunday and I just now got to type this up. I'll shut up and let u read now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… in this chappie anyways.

Chapter 12: Jake & Jen

_Jake's POV_

I was getting up to ride to River Bend when the phone rang. _Who the heck would call at 3:30 in the morning? _I ran and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, unsure of who it was.

"Hi Jake. It's Brynna."

"Oh," I said. I hadn't expected her to call. Then again there had been a lot of problems lately… "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she replied happily. "In fact, everything is perfect!"

"Then why'd you call," I asked, confused beyond belief.

"Cause I wanted you to talk to someone right now."

"Um… okay?" I was going to be there in a few minutes. Well, I would've if she had just had me talk to whoever it was when I got there. I could hear the phone switching hands on the other end.

"Hi Jake," a faint voice came on the other end.

"Um…hi? Who is this?" I asked.

"You seriously don't know," the girl on the other end questioned me.

"No," I replied. If I had known then who it was I wouldn't be standing here right now.

"Okay then… hm… I'm 18 and I have a black horse." She said, giving me hints.

"Yeah, I still don't know. There are plenty of black horses and 18 year old girls," I said.

"Okay then," she said. "This time you will defiantly get it. I went missing over a year ago…"

"SAM!!! HOLY !!!!" By now the rest of my family was standing behind me with their mouths open in shock. "I'll be right over Sam."

"Okay," she said. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

I hung up the phone and ran outside. I went straight to the barn and grabbed Witch. I hopped on, not bothering to grab a saddle or bridle. I turned her towards River Bend and pushed her as fast as she could go. Sam was finally home!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sam's POV_

I was sitting on the couch after hanging up the phone. _Wow, Jake is really slow._

"Dad?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Can I call Jen," I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I doubt she's awake."

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase?" I said, pouting a little.

He gave in, "fine, go ahead." I took the phone updatairs to my room and set it on the bed while I looked for Jen's phone number. I finally found it on my dresser buried under a bunch of different things because Brynna could never make herself clean my room after I disappeared. I think… I dialed her number and someone picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, Jed Kenworthy speaking."

"Uh… hi." I had really been hoping Jen would have been up for some reason and would answer, not her father.

"Who is this and why are you calling at 4 am?"

"Um… because I really have to talk to Jen," I said, purposely ignoring his first question.

"Well you can't," he rudely replied. He was obviously annoyed that I hadn't told him who I was. "Jen's asleep." Very faintly on the other end of the line I could hear a conversation between Jen, who had obviously woken up, and her father. Jen won the argument.

"Hello, this is Jen. Who is this?"

"Hey Jen. Can you guess who this is?"

"Um… NO!"

"Fine then… I'm your age, I own a black horse…" I paused to see if she would guess, but she didn't. "And… I went missing a year ago," I finished.

"OH MY GOSH!!! SAM!!! I thought you were dead! Holy ! I never thought I would see you again." I could here another voice on the other end of the line. I couldn't make out who it was or what they were saying, but I could hear Jen's response. 'Sorry Mom, I couldn't help it. Sam's back!' She paused for a minute. 'Okay mom, now let me talk.'

"Sorry Sam," she apologized, "My mom just yelled at me for swearing, Opps! Anyways… I'll be over in like… 10 minutes. No wait! I'll take the car, make it 5. Okay? Bye!"

_Wow, _I thought as I hung up the phone, _I didn't have to say much. _I could then hear hoof beats on the bridge, so I went downstairs. When I opened the door, I saw Jake walking quickly towards me.

"Wow Sam, I thought I'd never see you again," he said as he walked up to the porch. "Nice to see you safe and sound."

"Wow," I said, "Thanks for presuming I was dead. I'm stronger than that you know. Anyways… come inside, I'm waiting for Jen to come." As I spoke, Jen drove across the bridge. When she hopped out of the car, I could see that she was still in her pajamas! (**AN: HAHA! Had to do it!)**

"Eeek! Hi Sam! Wow, I thought you were dead! Where were you? What happened? Wow I'm glad to see you!" Jen then hugged me.

"Ugh! Stop squeezing me to death!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine." I repeated part of what Jake had said, but instead of saying she had to wait I took her inside. I took her up to my room, where Jake and my family were waiting. Jake looked at Jen and laughed. "Nice pj's."

"Opps! Guess I forgot to change! Oh well, now talk Sam!" I sat down on the space that was left on my bed and told them everything that had happened.

…

…..

…….

………

………..

………

……..

…..

…

Okay, another decision for you peoples to make! If you want a sequel then that means one more chapter for this. If you don't want a sequel, then that's the end. In your review put 1 more or end, plus ur comments. PLEZ?!?!? PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!!!! it only takes 30 seconds!!!


	14. The End!

AN: This chappie is really short, but this is the best ending I could come up with. I wrote 5 endings and hated them all. Even though this is short, it sets it up for the sequel. If you still want it…

Disclaimer: I own Jess, Mark, and . I own nothing you recognize.

Chapter 12: The end

Sam and Jake both got their happy ending. They married 2 months after Sam's return. The same day as their marriage, Tempest had her foal, a pitch black colt they named .

4 years later, Sam and Jake had a three year old son , Mark, and a 2 year old daughter, Jessica. Life couldn't get more perfect.

…

…..

…….

………

………..

………….

But it could get worse,

Much worse

………..

………

…….

…..

…

AN: And there's the end. Don't bother telling me it sux cause I know. Plez tell me if you want a sequel or not. REVIEW!


End file.
